Port Town Aero Dive
Port Town Aero Dive has been faithfully recreated for one of the F-Zero universe's new contributions to the Smash Bros series. The main platform for this stage zooms along the track, stopping randomly in several locations, each of which has its own unique terrain. Since this is a rather daring course, the configuration of the terrain in each location within it is appropriately treacherous. One can expect many steep slopes. Sometimes, the platform will even separate completely from the track. When it does, the player(s) can get a great 3-D view of the course. The race cars have changed from Mute City. They do more damage and can kill at 50%. Furthermore, it might be impossible to damage them due to their higher speed than the cars in the last installment. Additionally, the racers are large enough that characters might be hit by them, even if they are standing on platforms floating above the track. Strangely, this stage is a starter while Captain Falcon is not, similar to Snake and Shadow Moses Island. The stage is also similar to Mute City from Super Smash Bros. Melee, in both the stage hazards, idea and that it is an almost perfect recreation of an F-Zero track. What sets it apart from Mute City is that no two laps in a single brawl are the same; the platform doesn't always drop players off at every stop. In fact, there is no set amount for the number of times it stops during one circuit either. The other difference between Port Town and Mute City is that the platform in this stage isn't facing forward all the time. Instead, it rotates 90 degrees so that when it lands, you are viewing the course from the side. Trivia *For some peculiar reason, the lightning boosters placed around the circuit do not actually increase the car's speed in Brawl. *Unlike other stages, such as Mushroom Kingdom which identify the specific game it hails from, Port Town Aero Dive is only given the setting F-Zero and not F-Zero GX. The same goes with the stages from the Pokémon, Kirby, and EarthBound/''Mother'' universes. *If the player uses a hacked camera to zoom out on this stage, they'll see that the entire circuit is never entirely generated. Only what the player sees while fighting and the next few seconds of track the platform will advance to is what is generated at any one time. A similar thing happens on Big Blue. *On all of the stops where the F-Zero racers come in besides the loop, they can be avoided completely if the player stands far off to the side (near the wall of the track). *Even if a player or CPU is playing as Captain Falcon, the Blue Falcon can still be seen driving past you during the match. *One unusual problem that CPU's do on this stage is that they go to the far side of the wall and SD themselves after they KO'd an opponent. *The racers go much faster than they do in the Mute City stage in Melee. Source http://www.ssbwiki.com/Port_Town_Aero_Dive Category:Worlds Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee stages Category:Super Smash Bros Category:F-Zero GX Courses